First Love
by Air Pyori
Summary: Murid pindahan itu sangat menyebalkan! Dia sering datang ke rumahku, teman sekelasnya tapi malah main dengan kakakku! Grr... Kak jangan dekat-dekat dia! A fic by Voidy. RnR pliss minna. . .


Bleach : Tite Kubo

.

.

Judul Chapter 1 : Cemburu ke Siapa?

.

.

Summary : Murid pindahan itu sangat menyebalkan! Dia sering datang ke rumahku, teman sekelasnya tapi malah main dengan kakakku! Grrr... Kak, jangan dekat-dekat dengan dia, dong! Ukh, sebetulnya aku cemburu pada kakakku atau pada murid pindahan-sombong-tapi-manis itu, sih? Aku jadi bingung!

.

.

Warning : AU, OOC, cinta monyet.  
Matahari jingga terbenam meninggalkan berkas cahaya kemerahan yang terpantul oleh permukaan sungai. Rumput bergoyang riang, berdansa bersama angin sejuk sore hari. Dengan bayangannya yang memanjang, seorang anak perempuan berlari terburu-buru pulang. Sayang karena tidak memperhatikan langkahnya, bocah kecil itu terjerembab ke tanah.

.

.

Grusakk!

Begitu bunyinya. Rasanya sakit sekali, matanya sampai berkaca-kaca menahan tangis yang nyaris tumpah. "Enghhh..." ringisnya menahan perih.

Namun ternyata ada seorang remaja laki-laki yang melihat kejadian itu. Maka dihampirilah si anak dengan kaki jenjangnya berlari sembari bertanya, "Hei, dik... kau tidak apa-apa?"

Tidak menjawab, gadis kecil itu masih berusaha bangkit dengan usahanya sendiri. Tapi lututnya mengeluarkan darah dan ada pasir debu menggores luka tersebut. Siku dan dagunya juga sedikit lecet. Karena tidak hati-hati, dia sampai terjatuh begitu.

"Hei.. Dik, kau baik-baik saja?" cemas pelajar SMU berseragam sekolah ini membantu sang bocah SD itu berdiri. Hup! Mudah sekali dia mengangkat tubuh ringan korban jatuh terjerambab tersebut.

"Nghhh…" wah, kasihan sekali gadis cilik ini. Hidungnya sampai merah karena menahan tangis.

"Wah, kau terluka. Sebaiknya lukamu dibersihkan dulu."

Sehabis berkata demikian, lagi-lagi dirinya mengangkat tubuh anak malang tersebut untuk digendong di lengannya. Bocah ini cukup ringan untuk ditahan sebelah lengannya saja.

Di taman, remaja tampan itu menggunakan sapu tangannya untuk membersihkan luka si anak. "Nah, sudah selesai. Tapi... aku tidak membawa plester atau obat-obatan yang lain. Bagaimana ini?" gumam pemuda 16 tahun ini.

"Mm… terima kasih atas… pertolongan kakak," lirihan tersebut berhasil mencuri perhatian anak SMU ini dari lamunannya.

"Ah, sama sekali tidak masalah," balas pemuda santai itu seraya mengibaskan tangannya. "Omong-omong, dik, di mana rumahmu? Biar kuantar pulang," tawarnya kemudian.

"Eh… tidak perlu, kak. Aku bisa pulang sendiri, kok," tolak anak kecil tersebut. Kedua tangannya berkibas di depan kepalanya yang menggeleng-geleng.

Ctus!

Tiba-tiba saja kening bocah cilik itu disundul dengan sebuah jari telunjuk.

"Auw!"

"jangan sok kuat! Dasar bocah," dengus anak SMU ini kegelian melihat wajah cemberut gadis kecil di hadapannya. Betul-betul persis dengan adik lelakinya. "Nah, ayo kuantar kau pulang."

Biarpun sedikit mendumel dan bibir maju lima senti, tetap saja sebetulnya anak perempuan manis tersebut bersyukur dapat bertemu dengan kakak tampan ini. Apalagi ternyata rumah barunya cukup dekat dengan tempat tinggal penyelamatnya itu.

'Kyaaa…' jerit bocah SD tersebut dalam hati. Girang. Beginikah rasanya cinta? Anak ini bertanya-tanya.

"Omong-omong..." ucapan itu menarik perhatian si gadis cilik. "Kita belum berkenalan, ya? Namaku Kaien. Shiba Kaien. Salam kenal, ya, Dik. Nah, namamu?"

Anak perempuan tersebut tersipu mendapati remaja tampan di depannya memberikan senyuman yang amat menawan. Dengan malu-malu, dia menjawab, "Namaku Rukia. Kuchiki Rukia. Salam kenal, kak Kaien."

Suasana kelas tiga di SD Karakura sebelum bel masuk berbunyi cukup ramai dengan para murid-muridnya berlalu lalang dalam kelas. Di antaranya ada seorang bocah berambut orange jabrik mencolok seperti singa tengah mengobrol dengan temannya, seorang anak perempuan tomboy dan seorang anak lelaki berkulit gelap dan bertubuh bongsor.

"Aku beritahu yah, kali ini aku pasti tidak akan kalah!" ucap si kepala jeruk.

"Ya, ya..." balas temannya yang tomboy cuek. Sedangkan temannya yang satu lagi hanya membisu.

"Dengar, ya! Aku sudah belajar kemarin malam untuk tes hari ini, jadi tidak mungkin aku akan kalah oleh si murid pandahan itu!"

Kurosaki Ichigo, nama anak itu saat ini tengah bersaing (satu arah) dengan Kuchiki Rukia, murid pindahan yang selalu berhasil mendapatkan nilai paling tinggi di kelasnya. Serta merta mengalahkan si juara satu sebelumnya di kelas, yaitu anak bersurai mentari senja tersebut.

Alhasil, timbul rasa persaingan yang kuat dalam diri Ichigo. Setiap hal lantas selalu dijadikan ajang perlombaan. Mulai dari nilai tes, pertandingan olahraga, hasil kerajinan, menulis karangan hingga tinggi badan! Yang mana tidak ada satu pun yang dimenangkan bocah keras kepala ini.

Saat hasil ujian matematika dibagikan...

Kurosaki Ichigo 93

Anak lelaki bertubuh pendek tersebut tersenyum bangga dengan nilai tesnya. Yah, kali ini dia pasti menang dari si anak baru sombong itu!

"Hei!"

"GYAAA!"

"Wah!"

Rupa-rupanya tadi Rukia bermaksud memanggil kepala jeruk ini, tapi karena terlalu kaget Ichigo sampai berteriak kencang dan mengejutkan anak perempuan ini yang jadi ikutan menjerit.

"Kau ini mengagetkan saja!" omel Rukia langsung.

"Apanya?! Justru kau yang bikin kaget! Apa maumu, hah?!" balas Ichigo sengit.

"Ah..." kemudian murid pindahan itu terdiam. Seolah ragu. Membuat Ichigo jadi risih saja.

"Kenapa, sih?" tuntut bocah lelaki tersebut tidak sabar.

"Um, kau mirip dengannya, sih. Tapi nama keluarga kalian beda…" ungkap Rukia keras-keras sesuai pikirannya.

"Apa, sih? Aku tidak mengerti!"

"Begini... kau kenal tidak dengan seorang kakak laki-laki yang namanya Shiba Kaien? Kalian berdua sangat mirip, sih, jadi aku ingin bertanya, "tanya gadis cilik itu pada akhirnya.

"Eh, darimana kau kenal kakakku?" tanya Ichigo bingung.

"Lho? Jadi dia betul kakakmu, ya? Tapi nama keluarga kalian beda..."

"Itu karena ayah dan ibuku sama-sama anak tunggal. Ayah memang sudah mengikuti nama keluarga Ibuku, tapi akhirnya diputuskan kalau Kakakku akan meneruskan nama keluarga Ayahku dan aku tetap pada nama keluarga Ibuku."

"Oh... begitu."

"Omong-omong, kau belum jawab pertanyaanku. Bagaimana kau bisa kenal kakakku.?"

"Ah, waktu baru pindah kemari aku pernah terjatuh di jalan. Waktu itu kakakmu menolong dan mengantarku pulang. Kak Kaien bilang rumahku dekat dengan rumahnya, tapi waktu itu aku lupa menanyakan alamat rumahnya. Jadi, boleh tidak kalau pulang nanti aku main ke rumahmu?" pinta Rukia dengan mengatupkan kedua tangannya.

"Eh? Ke rumahku?"

"Iya, aku ingin berterima kasih padanya."

"Hm..." kemudian Ichigo memasang pose berpikir. Yah, dia juga tidak keberatan. Toh, anak baru ini hanya ingin berterima kasih pada kakaknya, jadi tidak ada urusn dengannya, kan. Tapi...

"Boleh saja!"

"Benar? Terima kasih, Ichigo!" kata Rukia sambil tersenyum manis.

Deg!

'Lho? Barusan itu apa, ya?' batin bocah orange tersebut mengurut dadanya yang tadi agak aneh.

"Jadi, nanti sepulang sekolah, yah!"

"Ah!" potong Ichigo cepat, "Sebelum itu, ada syaratnya."

"Syarat?"

"Iya, perlihatkan padaku hasil matematikamu. Lihat, nih! Punyaku 93, lho!" pamer anak SD berperawakan kecil tersebut memperlihatkan kertas ujiannya.

"Oh, itu saja. Nih..." dan Rukia ikut menunjukkan nilai tesnya.

Kuchki Rukia 100

Doeng!

"Jadi, nanti kutunggu sepulang sekolah, yah!"

Tubuh bocah Kurosaki tersebut bergetar hebat. Entah menahan amarah atau terlampau kecewa karena lagi-lagi dia kalah oleh murid baru di depannya ini.

"Ichigo?" panggil Rukia bingung karena sikap anak lelaki itu aneh.

"Tidak boleh! Kau tidak boleh ke rumahku!" putus Ichigo sepihak.

"Ehhh? Tapi, kau kan sudah janji!"

"Pokoknya tidak boleh!

"Lho, Rukia-chan?"

"Ehe... Kak Kaien..."

"Wah, benar, Rukia-chan, yah. Apa kabar? Kok, bisa ke sini?"

Yah, cukup mengejutkan memang karena sepulang sekolah tahu-tahu Kaien disambut oleh anak perempuan yang pernah ditolongnya dulu. Karena gemas, otomatis telapak remaja SMU itu mengelus rambut hitam milik Rukia.

"Ehehehe... tadi aku ke sini bareng Ichigo."

"Eh, Ichigo?"

"Iya, kami teman sekelas."

"Wah, kebetulan sekali! Kalau begitu, sering-seringlah main ke sini!"

"Iya, pasti!"

Cih!

Di ruang tamu, Ichigo mengeluarkan aura hitam yang pekat. Huh, apanya yang 'hanya ingin berterima kasih'? Jangan dekat-dekat kakakku, dasar murid pindahan!

"Lho, Ichigo, kok tidak ada minuman untuk Rukia-chan?" tanya Kaien ketika mendapati di meja tidak ada apa-apa.

"Ah, tidak perlu, kok. Aku datang kemari hanya ingin tahu rumah Kak Kaien saja."

"Tidak bisa seperti itu, dong. Ichigo, masa kau tidak menyuguhkan minuman untuk Rukia-chan?"

"Biar saja! Lagipula dia kan tamu kakak, bukan tamuku! Huh!" omel Ichigo kemudian menjulurkan lidah lalu kabur ke lantai atas.

Memang karena kedua orang tua mereka bekerja, otomatis Kaien menjadi pengasuh Ichigo dan yang mengatur rumah tangga di hari kerja. Jadinya, kalau ada tamu sepulang sekolah anak-anak sendirilah yang menyuguhkan sesuatu.

"Wah, apa dia sudah memasuki usia membangkang, yah. Yah, sudahlah. Nah, Rukia-chan mau minum apa? Akan segera kubuatkan," tawar Kaien ramah.

"Ah, tidak perlu. Sudah jam segini, jadi aku sudah harus pulang."

"Oh, iya. Sudah sore begini. Kalau begitu, biar kuantar, yah."

"Eh, Kak Kaien?"

"Nah, Ayo, Rukia-chan!" ajaknya langsung menggenggam telapak mungil Rukia. Membuat pipi gadis kecil itu merona merah.

Sejak hari itu, Rukia jadi sering bertandang ke rumah keluarga Kurosaki. Pernah sekali, ketika hari minggu, Masaki bertanya kepada putra bungsunya tersebut sembari membuatkan jus untuk Kaien dan tamu ciliknya.

"Rukia-chan temasn sekelasmu, kan? Kok mainnya bareng Kaien terus?"

Dan dijawab ketus oleh Ichigo, "Mana kutahu!"

Biasanya, Rukia akan bertanya berbagai hal dan murid SMU Karakura tersebut akan menjawab. Kadang juga mereka membahas komik dan karakter favorit mereka. Memang, sih Kaien dan teman adiknya ini gemar membaca komik. Berbeda dengan Ichigo yang lebih suka game. Bahkan mereka mulai sering bertukar pinjam koleksi komik mereka kemudian membahas jalan cerita yang dianggapnya menarik.

Karena hal ini, Ichigo pun kena imbasnya sebagai perantara mereka. Biarpun sederhana, keluarga Kuchiki sebetulnya cukup kaya. Sehingga Rukia sekeluarga sering menghabiskan liburan ke luar kota. Karena itu, kalau ada urusan anak baru tersebut akan menitipkan komik kepada Ichigo dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

Sebagai adik yang sayang pada kakak satu-satunya ini, Ichigo tidak dapat menolak permintaan Kaien menjadi tukang pos. Alhasil, hubungan kedua anak SD ini kian dekat karena sesekali juga mereka berbincang-bincang. Meskipun kadang sikap Ichigo masih suka judes.

Hanya saja... akhir-akhir ini dadanya suka bertingkah aneh jika dekat-dekat dengan murid pindahan tersebut. Ichigo sama sekali tidak mengerti...

"Ah, hei! Ichigo!" wah, baru dipikirkan orangnya sudah muncul.

"A-a-a-ada apa?!" gagap bocah singa itu karena gugup. Gugup? Gugup kenapa?

"Hari minggu ini aku sudah minta izin orang tuaku untuk tidak ikut liburan!" ujar Rukia senang.

Oh, karena tidak ikut liburan jadi bisa main bersama Kaien. Begitu, kan maksudnya. Huh! Bikin sebal saja!

"Jadi, boleh kan kalau aku menginap di rumahmu?"

"Iya, iya... terserah."

Ng?

EHHHH?

"NGINAP?!" pekik Ichigo terdengar ke satu sekolah. Burung-burung pun langsung terbang karena kaget.

Yah, tentu saja. Maksud dari 'boleh kan kalau aku menginap di rumahmu' artinya sama dengan 'boleh kan kalau aku menginap di _kamar Kak Kaien_'.

Cih!

"Ihihihi, terus? Terus?"

"Terus..."

Dan suara mereka berdua terdengar lebih jelas karena malam hari memang lebih sepi. Pasti mereka sedang berdiskusi jalan cerita komik lagi. Dasar kakak! Sudah sebesar itu tapi masih suka komik! Makanya bisa berteman dengan anak baru yang sombong itu!

Ugh! Dan Ichigo bukannya iri pada mereka! Apalagi cemburu!

Suara kasak-kusuk di kamar sebelah masih terdengar, menandakan kalau dua penghuni di dalamnya masih asyik mengobrol. Membuat Ichigo tidak bisa tidur karena... karena apa, ya? Badannya terasa panas dingin, dadanya berdebar keras dan rasanya dia ingin sekali menendang pintu kamar kakaknya kencang-kencang, menyeret siswi pindahan pendek (meski dia sendiri lebih pendek) tersebut menjauh dari remaja SMU yang bersaudara dengannya ini.

Arghh! Menyebalkan sekali!

Paginya, Kurosaki bungsu tersebut terbangun dengan lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya. Persis seekor panda orange. Wajahnya kusut dan dia melipat alisnya dalam-dalam. Saat ini dia tidak tahu kalau nanti dirinya akan terus memelihara kebiasaan mengerutkan keningnya secara permanen.

Hari ini Sabtu dan Rukia masih akan menginap sampai besok. Kira-kira malam ini bocah cilik itu bisa tidur tidak, ya?

Ketika menuruni tangga, dilihat kakaknya sudah bangun dan berdiri di depan kulkas sambil meneguk air.

"Pagi, Ichigo~ Huamhhh~~" sapa Kaien sembari menguap lebar-lebar.

"Pagi, kak..." balas adiknya lesu.

"Kau mau sarapan apa? Biar kubuatkan."

"Tidak usah, kak. Aku tidak lapar, kok."

"Lho, Ichigo?"

Sedangkan yang dipanggil sudah pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mambasuh muka. Heran kenapa tingkah anak lelaki ini seperti bapak-bapak yang kecapekan bekerja tanpa henti selama setahun penuh. Muka pandanya itu, lho...

Kebetulan Ibu mereka kemarin malam bekerja hingga larut, sehingga belum bangun meski jam sudah menunjuk ke angka delapan. Sebagai anak tertua yang sudah terbiasa mengurus rumah tangga, Kaien mengambil alih tugas memasak sarapan. Kebetulan mereka kedatangan tamu cilik yang manis, jadi menu yang dipilihnya adalah pancake dilumuri selai manis. Bahkan dengan sengaja remaja tampan ini melukis wajah karakter favorit Rukia di atas pancakenya, Chappy The Rabbit.

"Wah, Chappy!" pekik Rukia senang ketika sarapan dimulai.

"Ya, ampun, Kaien ini..." geli Masaki meliht gambar buatan putranya di atas sarapan gadis kecil tersebut.

"Hahaha! Aku pintar menggambar, kan, bu?" bangga Kaien yang duduk di sebelah tamu mereka.

Ichigo diam. Di depan Ayah, Ibu, Kaien bahkan Rukia sudah tersaji sepiring penuh pancake yang kelihatannya enak. Tapi, kenapa dia malah tidak kebagian?

"Kak... mana punyaku?" tanya Ichigo memelas.

"Hah? Tadi katanya kau tidak lapar."

"Tadi, kan tadi! Sekarang aku lapar!" bersamaan dengan itu terdengar suara perut Ichigo yang keroncongan.

"Dasar kau ini... masa kau menyuruhku membuat adonan lagi? Kelamaan, tahu!"

"Masa kakak tega membiarkanku kelaparan?"

"Ini..."

Pertengkaran kedua bersaudara itu terhenti ketika Rukia mendorong piringnya maju hingga ke orang di seberang meja, yaitu Ichigo sendiri.

"Eh, Rukia-chan?"

"Punyaku dibagi setengah untuk Ichigo saja. Lagipula Kak Kaien memasak bagianku dengan porsi orang dewasa, kan? Itu sih kebanyakkan untukku. Anak kecil seperti kami porsinya lebih sedikit, jadi bagianku dibagi berdua saja,"ujar Rukia sok dewasa meski omongannya masuk akal juga.

Lantas si marga Shiba tersebut melirik ke arah adiknya. Selama ini dia selalu memasak porsi Ichigo sesuai porsi dirinya dan selalu habis, kok. Jangan-jangan karena kesalahannya lah maka bocah laki-laki tersebut agak buncit dan memiliki pipi yang kelewat chubby?

"Oh, hehehe... benar juga, ya."

Dalam hati, Kaien memutuskan untuk membuat jatah makanan si bungsu jauh lebih sedikit dari sebelumnya. Yah, harus diet. Sebagai kakak yang baik, dia tidak boleh membiarkan Ichigo mengalami obesitas dini, kan?

Saat sarapan, tiada henti Rukia memuji masakan Kaien. Betul-betul bikin telinga Ichigo panas.

"Betul, lho! Aku tidak pernah makan pancake seenak ini! Kak Kaien hebat sekali!"

Cih!

"Ahahaha~ Syukurlah kau suka, Rukia-chan."

"Suka sekali! Menurutku pria yang bisa memasak itu keren~!"

Pik! Telinga Ichigo secara komikal membesar mendengar pernyataan tersebut.

"Menurutmu aku keren, Rukia-chan?" tanya Kaien sambil berpose narsis. Adiknya menjulurkan lidah, berpura-pura mau muntah.

Tapi Rukia dengan semangat menggangguk dan menjawab, "Kak Kaien sangat keren!"

Dalam pikirannya, sang putra bungsu mulai membayangkan dirinya mengenakan baju koki, membalik pancake di atas wajan, mengeluarkan efek sinar 'cling-cling' dengan Rukia di sebelahnya memuji Ichigo dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

'Ichigo keren sekali~~!' Rukia di khayalannya berkata.

Seraya terkikik dengan mimik muka berangan-angan, Ichigo memutuskan mulai besok dia akan belajar membuat hidangan. Terutama pancake.

Akhir pekan Rukia menginap di rumah keluarga Kurosaki terbilang meriah. Dengan sang ayah, mantan Shiba Isshin, menghabiskan waktu dengan bercanda dan bertingkah lucu di depan anak-anak. Sore hari, Kaien membantu dua bocah SD ini mengerjakan tugas prakarya sekolah mereka. Lalu malamnya...

"Kak, aku tidur di sini, ya..."

Karena si Kuchiki kecil lagi-lagi lebih memilih tidur di kamar Kaien, akhirnya Ichigo memutuskan untuk ikutan tidur di tempat kakaknya.

"Lho, Ichigo? Kenapa kau mau tidur di sini?" tanya Kaien dengan tanda tanya besar di atas kepalanya.

Mata amber bulat tersebut melirik ke arah tamu cilik yang sudah mengenakan piyama di atas kasur milik marga Shiba ini. Oh, jadi kakaknya tidur di lantai sementara Rukia tidur di atas kasur Kaien.

Sial! Kenapa kakaknya mesti bersikap gentleman begitu?

"Pokoknya aku mau tidur di sini!" putus Ichigo sepihak lantas melempar bantalnya ke samping tubuh Kaien.

"Hei-hei... kau mau tidur di lantai? Sempit, tahu!" omel remaja SMU itu namun sebuah senyuman tersungging di bibirnya.

Kalau kakaknya bisa tidur di lantai, dia juga bisa! Huh!

"Biar saja! Kalau mau kakak geser saja!"

"Geser ke mana?! Sudah tidak ada tempat untuk geser-geseran lagi, nih. Sana tidur bareng Rukia-chan. Kasurku cukup besar untuk bocah-bocah seperti kalian, kok," saran Kaien menarik kaos adiknya.

DUEERR!

Seketika wajah Ichigo memerah. Kalimat 'tidur bareng Rukia-chan' terngiang-ngiang di telinganya.

"A—ba—ka—ni—ma—kin!" (Maksudnya, "APA? BAGAIMANA KAKAK INI?! MANA MUNGKIN?") gagap Ichigo sampai tidak sanggup berbicara.

"Abakanimakin? Apa maksudnya?" ulang Kaien tidak mengerti. Sembari dirinya mengangkat tubuh Ichigo untuk kemudian dilemparkan ke atas kasurnya.

"Wakh!"

"Besok kalian mesti bangun pagi untuk sekolah. Jadi hari ini kalian harus tidur cepat!" titah Kaien dijawab 'baik' tanpa beban oleh Rukia. Sedangkan Ichigo masih seperti kepiting rebus sementara gadis kecil di sampingnya langsung berbaring menarik selimut.

"Selamata tidur, kak Kaien. Selamat tidur, Ichigo."

"Selamat tidur, Rukia-chan. Mimpi indah, ya. Ichigo, kau masih belum mau tidur?"

"Ukh, iya, aku tidur sekarang!"

Wah, kalau Rukia tepat di sampingnya begini, apa dia bisa tidur nyenyak?

Selama satu minggu perasaan Ichigo terombang-ambing antara kesal, cemas, harap-harap, deg-degan, melayang-layang, senang, takut, malu dan berbagai perasaan polos lainya, anak lelaki ini kebingungan setengah mati terhadap perasaannya pada anak baru di kelasnya tersebut. Sebenarnya kenapa dengannya, sih?

.

.

TBC

.

.

Voidy's note : Gyaaahhh, karena sudah kerja kantoran sulit sekali mencari mood untuk meneruskan fic lama. Yang ada malah ide baru terus bermunculan. Tapi saia sih gak pernah mau menghentikan fiksi saia di tengah jalan. Jadi meski harus nangis-nangis dan guling-gulingan, pokoknya fic WISH pasti saia tamatin. Sementara itu masih menunggu, saia buat fic kecil-kecilan numpang lewat begini, deh. Yah, jadi MOHON MAAF SEKALI yang sedang menunggu fic yang masih kontinu itu! MAAF, SERIBU MAAF, deh. Untuk pembaca saia persembahkan two shot ini sebagai pelepas stress saia di kantor.

Oh, ide ini saia dapat ketika membaca komik dua jilid, 'Nothing but You' karangan Yoshimura. Hubungan Moto-Moe-Atsu saia jadikan dasar cerita. Lucu, sih jadi gatel pengen nulis fic Ichigo yang menderita cinta pertama dan harus cemburu buta ke kakaknya sendiri. Hehehe~ Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya!

.

.

Holaa minna ehehe ini fic titipan Voidy nee, jadi bukan saya yang ketik eheehhe, gimana Minna?

Fic ini hanya ada twoshoot kok gak banyak ehehehhe.

Jadi... boleh reviewnya?

Jaa Nee!


End file.
